To End all Wars
by Packersfan12
Summary: Once Cade Yeager helped the Autobots, and twice his house gets blown up, this time by a beautiful new stranger who carries news of a deadly threat with the power to destroy worlds, and once again the fate of the human race lies in the hands of the Autobots. *Age of Extinction spoilers!* Cade/O.C.


Cade Yeager stood surveying his new house. It really looked exactly like the old one, just as Joshua had said it would. Even the lines on the wall where Tessa had marked how tall she was growing were there. It was like the place had never been blasted to smithereens.

It had been almost a year since Optimus had left and the Yeagers told to go back to living their lives, with a little financial reimbursement for almost getting killed by battling alien robots, and yet Cade couldn't get the Autobots out of his head. Bumblebee had dropped them off and given them the coordinates of their new base. Only a few people knew of the whereabouts of the Autobots, mostly because there were still people hunting them, so Cade felt pretty dang special that he was one of the few to be able to visit them.

As he stood surveying his new house, he couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness as he envisioned Tessa looking out her upstairs window. She had finally graduated, top of her class he might add, and had just left for college a week ago. It was a tearful goodbye, in which he wouldn't deny that he had done most of the crying, but a major step in both of their lives that needed to be taken. He also wouldn't deny his nervousness at her departure, Lockdown's bounty hunter goons were still out there after all.

The wind blew and he turned away to go back down to the barn where he was continuing his painting robot invention. Before the bot left, Bumblebee had given him a few hints on what he could touch up, which he was a little hesitant being that Bee was who he was, but he would try none the less.

Deep ruts and craters were still etched in the earth, with grass now starting to grow from them, where Optimus and the Cemetery Wind gang had fought. He had had the option to fill them in, done and done, but he wanted them there to remember the biggest thing his life had ever, and would ever, see.

As the sun started setting, he looked up at the stars trying to pick out Optimus. To pick out his soul. He'd looked up every single night since the day he left, wondering if the Prime had found his creators, and if he had, what had happened then? Why did his creators want him back badly enough to hire an intergalactic bounty hunter? A mean intergalactic bounty hunter at that.

A star flashed across the sky, and for a moment he imagined that it was actually Optimus. The star kept going, and then suddenly did an arc toward the earth. Cade frowned and scratched his head as the star headed straight for the planet. He started to worry when it turned orange as it hit the atmosphere. Then he really started to worry when it looked as if it was heading straight towards him. Then he really freaked out when he realized it _was _heading straight toward him. It sounded like a missile as it streaked toward his land. He didn't even have time to think as it rocketed and thundered into the earth. He leapt to the ground before impact, covering his head in what little protection he could offer himself he had. When the spraying dirt and roaring noise died down, he poked his head up and saw a small pod-shaped…thing…laying in the ruins of his new house.

He stared at it in amazement. Apparently you couldn't keep a house around here.

Cade stood and put his hands on his head before running towards the space ship, which was now hissing open. A small figure stumbled and fell out of the pod like it was hurt, wounded. He looked closer and saw that it was a woman through the dust. A woman with dark hair and features so beautiful it sparked an interest in him that no one had done since his wife passed away.

She looked up at him in fear, and then swung a bright blue glowing object up to his face, "Stay where you are."

"Whoa," Cade held up his hands, "I don't want any trouble, I'm a friend."

"Well I don't know that, now do I?" She demanded.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked, ignoring her hostility.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is I find who I'm looking for." She whispered, almost to herself.

"Who are you looking for?" Cade asked, "Maybe I can help."

"Optimus Prime."

"Well you just missed him." He shrugged.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah, he went to space about a year ago to find his creators." Cade said simply.

"He's gone?" She asked, her face falling.

"Yep."

"No," she whispered, this time to herself, "no, no, no, he has to be here. He can't be gone. Optimus can't be gone." She held the blue glowing thing, which he discovered was some sort of sword, up to his throat, "Where'd he go?"

"I literally just told you." Cade said, throwing his hands up, "He went to space to find his creators."

"If you know Optimus, then you know the Autobots, correct?"

"Uh, yes?" He said hesitantly.

"Take me to them." She quickly put the blade into a sheath that was strapped to her back and walked back down to her smoking ship, rummaging around inside of it.

"What? I can't just take you to them!" He said bewildered, "They're at a secret location."

"A location you know of." She called.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. Do you really think the Autobots would trust me, a stupid human, with their secret location?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Yes." She said, slipping black leather gloves, the kind Shane used when he drove his stupid race car, on, "I assume you have," she paused her eyes flicking like she was reading a computer screen rapidly, and then said, "a vehicle."

"Well, yes, that seems to be one of the only things you didn't crush around here."

"I'm sorry Cade Yeager."

He felt his face fall into surprise, "How do you know my name?"

"I set my location to your coordinates. Of course I know who you are." She said, standing before him, her black hair lightly blowing in the breeze. Her dark eyes searched his and her soft lips turned up into a smile, "Now let's go."

Cade watched her turn and walk briskly to his truck, "But, how did you have my coordinates?"

"This is the last place I made contact with Optimus." She said, "I had hoped he might still be here."

"That was a year ago!"

"He was gravely injured, I was not sure he would even survive." She opened the car door and got in, the passenger's side he noticed annoyingly, and motioned for him to follow.

"Wait a second, how do I know I can trust you?" He asked.

"You can't." She said, "That's the fun part."

"I don't see how that's necessarily fun." Cade said, taking a deep breath and looking at his ruined house he took pride in not even eight minutes ago, "If I take you to the Autobots, how do I know you won't betray them?"

"Optimus Prime was my friend, he was helping me and my planet. I would not betray the Autobots if my own life was on the line." She said, "You can trust that."

Cade nodded, slipping into his truck, "It's a long drive."

"I've been in that ship for three months, I think I can survive." She said, leaning back comfortably.

As he steered the truck down the long driveway, "You know, you never mentioned your name."

She smiled without looking at him, "My name is Jet."

_**My sister and I just saw Transformers: Age of Extinction, and I totally LOVED it. I can't say that it was the best one because I think it was too different from the other ones to say it was the best. All I know was that it was a good Transformers movie! :D**_

_** Also, Mark did a great job, and he totally needs some loving so I'm going to give him some! This is my first attempt at a Transformers fic, so be kind please! But I love hearing feedback regardless so definitely review! I love reviews! **_

_** Also, this chapter is pretty short because for some reason I write short first chapters. It's just a starter, so stick with me and hopefully you won't be disappointed! **_

_** So as I said, review! **_


End file.
